


爀植-你只能是我的

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	爀植-你只能是我的

李弘彬很好看，李弘彬笑起来很可爱，李弘彬是这一生不可或缺的知心好友，李弘彬...李弘彬...... 

金元植的那张嘴一直都没停下称赞跟他同年纪的李弘彬，这在其他人耳裡是最正常不过，然而在韩相爀耳裡就不是那麽回事，那些称赞像是针一样一直往他心裡扎，说甚麽爀儿爱我，韩相爀只觉那是金元植在狗腿他而随口说的一句话。 

这天韩相爀因为工作晚回家，晚上的宿舍，扣除掉在日本的车学沇，李在焕是回家陪他两个老的，郑泽运也因为音乐剧排练，在稍早之前传了讯息说没有要回去，意思也就是整间宿舍只有李弘彬跟自己，金元植大概又在他的工作室和小屁屁玩的正嗨吧！毕竟是重度工作狂。 

韩相爀静静地脱掉鞋袜，这时他眼尖发现地上有着不应该存在的鞋子，看来这位工作狂今天不想窝在工作室裡，宿舍的共用空间是一片漆黑，韩相爀走向他和金元植一同睡着的房间，门缝意外地没有透出灯光，看了腕上的錶，一点，虽然晚但不是金元植平时睡觉的时间，韩相爀小心翼翼开了门，房间内的床舖是乾淨的可以，跟韩相爀早上出门那时一样。 

韩相爀促起好看的眉毛，接着又到其他人的房间去看，不论是谁的都一样漆黑毫无人气，来到最后一间房，他实在不怎麽想面对现实，很怕一开门就是金元植又像隻软骨虫一样挂在李弘彬肩上，然后两个人有说有笑，金元植甚至会在情绪到达最高点时戳戳李弘彬的酒窝。 

韩相爀站在李弘彬房门前踌躇不以，当他做好心理建设要拉下那门把时，耳边传来清楚的呻吟。 

「哈阿..不、不要...」 

那是李弘彬压抑之后的声音，之后又是断断续续的粗喘跟碎语，韩相爀简直要疯了，李弘彬的个性是怎样的禁慾他们相处了七年当然了解，唯一能让李弘彬有点情慾的只有其他哥哥拉他做一些生理上的需求，像是几个月前郑泽运拉着李弘彬去看片子一样，自己来这件事情韩相爀都有在夜深人静时从浴室或是房门口听见其他人默默做着，毕竟是住在一起，唯独李弘彬他是一次也没听过没看过。 

韩相爀不敢想像裡头是什麽场景，金元植到底用什麽表情在抱李弘彬，空中要握上门把的手收了回去，握紧拳头，韩相爀面色铁青的回到房间。 

「所以爀儿一直把我当成他最尊敬的哥哥。」金元植在面对镜头时露出羞涩的笑容，接着用手指比出一颗爱心送给韩相爀，韩相爀还是一样面无表情收下金元植的小爱心，看他顺毛乖巧的样子韩相爀简直想把人按在牆上亲。 

「但是最好看的还是我们弘彬啦！」金元植一手搭上李弘彬的肩膀，李弘彬虽然面露厌恶但也没有大动作的拍掉，只是伸出食指往金元植的腰肉戳，这模样看在韩相爀眼裡就是打情骂俏，刚才金元植送给自己的小爱心韩相爀已经丢到地上踩了。 

「越看越刺眼…」 

「爀儿你说什麽？」车学沇拿着麦克风问向韩相爀，就怕漏掉任何韩相爀要说的话语，韩相爀对上车学沇的眼睛摇摇头，说他年纪大了有幻听，这才化解掉刚才一秒钟的尴尬情况。 

看来已经不行了，对金元植的想念已经爆棚，要是再继续下去韩相爀怕他会因为那两哥哥而崩溃。 

「哥，你要去工作室吗？」韩相爀在保母车上问着滑手机的金元植，这一次他难得的没有太过专注，好好给了肯定答案回答韩相爀的问题，「那我能去吗？好久没跟小屁屁玩了。」韩相爀笑着眯起眼睛，金元植撇了一眼答应下来。 

「你们这麽喜欢小屁屁啊…昨天弘彬也来跟小屁屁玩。」金元植无意识的回话，想起昨天李弘彬如何跟小屁屁玩耍的场景，嘴角竟是怎麽也掉不下来。 

「弘彬哥昨天也去？」韩相爀感觉到心裡因为李弘彬而落了一拍，但还是在一瞬间回到镇定，让经济人载着他们到金元植的工作室。 

「哥今天工作室还有其他人吗？」走往电梯方向，韩相爀看着金元植问出声，金元植拄了下巴沉思一会，现在的工作室确实没有其他人。 

「他们晚上才会回来吧！」 

「是吗…」跟在金元植身后来到工作室，小屁屁早已经听到主人回家的声音在门口守候，金元植一踏入房间小屁屁就热情的在他腿上撒娇发出呼噜声，对韩相爀也是一样，他磨蹭完金元植的脚之后转换磨蹭韩相爀，大眼睛看着韩相爀，韩相爀笑出声弯腰将小屁屁抱起走往客厅。 

「你在这跟小屁屁玩吗？我先忙了。」金元植看小屁屁跟韩相爀玩得欢脱，他转身走进自己的作曲室，金元植没有关门的习惯，小屁屁总会在这屋子乱跑，关了门小屁屁在作曲室待着无聊无处去，在外头想撒娇又会挠门，久了他也习惯了。 

韩相爀看金元植毫无防备的进入他的工作室，脸上勾起一抹不明的阴险微笑，看了手錶，再三十分钟金元植就会进入完全的专注，到时就能完成他伟大的梦想，到这裡韩相爀不仅心情愉悦几分，「小屁屁，等等一小时你在外头好好待着，你爸跟我有事要忙知道吗！」小屁屁歪着脑袋看韩相爀，不明所以但也汪了声，继续将韩相爀丢出的球给捡回来。 

三十分钟，韩相爀伸了懒腰，站起身走到金元植的工作房，金元植戴着耳机早已经沉浸在音乐的世界裡，手指在键盘上敲打排列脑袋的音符，韩相爀关上门，他故意关得大声想藉此测试金元植是否真如他想的那麽专注，很显然他是对的，金元植动也不动，「元植哥？」韩相爀走到金元植身后叫出他的名字，一样没有得到回应，他拍拍肩膀，每次到这时金元植都没搭理，他们五人都感觉神奇。 

「别怪我了。」韩相爀拿出早已经预谋犯罪的绳子，将手臂和纤腰照着影片学来的绑在椅子上，等他觉得差不多了，韩相爀拉了一把金元植坐着的椅子，附带滚轮的椅子大力撞上牆，这也让金元植回过神。 

「爀儿？」惊吓的看着突然怪异的韩相爀，当他想要起身才发现身子早已经动弹不得，整个人被死死的绑在椅子上，不管怎麽挣扎就是挣脱不开，反而还越掐进肉裡，「你干什麽绑我。」不难听出一贯低沉性感的声音有着明显的急促，心裡有不好的感觉，他想移动椅子到门边，理所当然的被韩相爀抓回去。 

「哥你不能怪我，要就怪你自己。」韩相爀摘下金元植的耳机放回桌上，细长的眼眸中是霸道，韩相爀只有对上金元植才有这种情绪，他走到金元植面前跪在他双腿间，稚嫩的脸蛋在金元植眼裡竟然变得成熟稳重，「你知道我好嫉妒弘彬哥，你的视线一直停留在他身上，嘴裡说的也是他的事情，」韩相爀一边说着一边将手伸往男人最敏感的地方，他轻轻一掐，疲软的分身被完整的包在手掌裡。 

「爀儿，你在干甚麽啊！我是你的哥啊！」金元植感受到性命的威胁，第二命脉被人握在手裡让他不停颤抖，敏感的囊袋在韩相爀的搓揉之下竟感觉到舒服，小脸开始泛上红晕，嘴裡喘着粗气要韩相爀停手，「赶快停下，爀儿趁我真的生气之前。」 

「哈！元植哥你用这种带上情慾的语气一点魄力都没有。」韩相爀笑着将眼睛眯成直线，手停了抚弄的动作，他拉下金元植裤头的拉鍊将已经有些精神的肉柱握在手中，「哥看起来也不像全没感觉啊？而且…已经停不下来了。」韩相爀语毕看了一眼金元植，眼神有着洒脱以及无谓，金元植先是傻愣，之后体感全集中在下腹，那敏感处此刻景然在韩相爀湿软温热的口中。 

「爀儿…放开…」金元植不停扭动身体挣扎，但情慾却是一波接着一波复盖掉他的理智，韩相爀因为挣扎的金元植无法好好动作，他皱起眉扯下自己的领带，大力抓住金元植挥动的双手。 

「哥你就老实一点吧！你也知道的，做这事情有多舒服。」韩相爀熟练的将金元植手腕绑在一块，本来就被限制行动的金元植这下更是困难于动作，韩相爀继续他未完的挑逗前戏，手掌在未能吸吮的地方上下噜动。 

「啊…爀儿…」金元植仰头叹息了声，那是对于情慾的满足，曲起的长腿连脚掌也伸展出完美的角度，被禁锢的手腕按在韩相爀的脑袋上，指尖插入柔软的髮丝，韩相爀挺满意金元植这样，尤其是他天生低沉的嗓音，在此刻的高声呻吟之下竟也不觉得难听，反而更能勾引出男人内心最深处的的控制欲。 

「要先出来吗？」韩相爀将金元植变得粗大挺立的肉柱吐出，大手还是在囊袋已经根部爱抚，眼睛看着失焦的金元植，紧咬下唇不让羞耻的声音吐出，点点头要求韩相爀让他先释放一次，然而韩相爀只是露出坏心的表情，他加速手中的动作，金元植的声音也随之高亢。 

「啊…要、要出来了…哈啊…」金元植握紧拳头，他摀着自己的嘴巴，就算咬着韩相爀的领带也一样止不住从嘴角宣洩的呻吟，韩相爀在金元植即将爆发之时，韩相爀用手指按住小洞，整个下腹满胀的感觉却又得不到释放让金元植痛苦万分。 

「可不能让哥一下子爽到，这是惩罚。」韩相爀起身在金元植唇上印下一吻，将金元植身上衬衫钮釦全数解开，长年健身以及控制饮食的好身材一览无遗，「每次看都觉得哥的身材真好。」韩相爀是将金元植设为自己的目标在健身了，但是饮食方面他是怎麽也档不住牛小肠的诱惑，但腹肌还是在的。 

「爀儿你今天怎麽回事？」金元植隐忍下腹不舒服的感觉问着，然而韩相爀只是勾起笑容，紧接着脱去金元植下身的布料，韩相爀看这样的金元植还是第一次，舔了下唇也脱去自己的裤子，挺立的柱身发红粗大，韩相爀按着金元植的脑袋要他含住。 

金元植看着那男性象徵在眼前放到最大，那薄唇是怎麽也不愿意张开，握住金元植柱身的手稍微掐紧一些，金元植吃痛得张开嘴巴，韩相爀趁着空档直接提着火热送进金元植嘴裡，苦味在嘴中散开，金元植眼角挂泪看着韩相爀，今天这位弟弟不知道为什麽特别陌生。 

「不是常常说爀儿爱我吗？今天你该感到荣幸。」韩相爀开始小幅度的抽送，金元植只觉得嘴裡满满涨涨，韩相爀抚着他的后颈，虽然言出不逊但动作还是温柔，金元植适应了些韩相爀火热的东西，他开始吸吮，下垂的眼睛向上看着韩相爀，眼裡的水雾在灯光下闪闪发光。 

「我想射…」金元植简直要疯了，身体已经变得燥热，韩相爀除了抚摸金元植的肉柱还开始在胸口揉着红樱，敏感的身子再也承受不来多馀的刺激。 

「好吧！看在哥那麽卖力的份上。」韩相爀鬆开手，一道白色的浊液喷射而出散落在地毯上，房间裡瀰漫着男性贺尔蒙的味道，金元植瘫软的坐在椅子上，韩相爀揍上前再一次将自己尚未爆发的慾望摆在金元植面前。 

「用出来。」简单三个字就让金元植听令行事，被领带绑住的手包复住韩相爀的粗大，前方用小舌轻轻舔拭，「啊…舒服…你没少给弘彬哥做过吧？」 

对于韩相爀的话语金元植只有不解，他带着疑惑的眼神看着韩相爀，手跟嘴的动作是没有稍停，甚至因为情慾而更加卖力，「啊…再来…天啊！要射了。」金元植听见韩相爀因为舒服而不停喘息，脸颊泛上红晕，羞涩的加快速度，韩相爀在爆发之前掐着金元植的下巴，下一秒将所有精华注入金元植口中。 

韩相爀射过之后全身舒爽，他看着金元植嘴角有残留的液体，一开始反抗厉害的现在也安静许多，下垂的眼睛此刻更是可怜，韩相爀不忍他最爱的哥哥这样，转过身要去那卫生纸擦掉嘴角的液体。 

「等等…爀儿我胳膊疼。」金元植委屈出声，他看着被绳子绑的不发动弹的身体，韩相爀又一次落败在金元植的委曲求全之下，他转过金元植的椅子将绳子全数解开。 

「你先别动，我去那卫生纸给你擦。」韩相爀在走到金元植放置卫生纸的地方，在他才刚要抽取时，身后传来不小的骚动，金元植站起身体慌张的要开门，无奈两手还被领带绑住，那扇门怎麽都打不开。 

「哥你真是不乖。」韩相爀瞬间没了好好对待金元植的想法，他抓了金元植的后领直接将人摔在房间唯一的沙发上，「为什麽要逃？」韩相爀附身压在金元植身上，原本就全数解开钮扣的衬衫让韩相爀在一瞬间就脱去只是挂着的衣物，金元植委屈得抓住韩相爀的手，但他怎麽可能是韩相爀的对手。 

「不要…求你了…爀儿，这是强…」金元植话都还没说完，之后的字句就被韩相爀堵在喉间，强制性的捏着金元植的下巴让他开口，苦味在两人嘴裡蔓延，韩相爀一点也不温柔的在他嘴裡肆虐，手开始捏红肿的樱粒，直到两人嘴裡散出铁鏽味韩相爀才离开，金元植小巧的双唇被吻到红肿，韩相爀开始暧昧的在那副肉体留下属于自己的记号。 

沿着颈脖向下亲吻，韩相爀在金元植的胸前停下，他含住另一边的红樱舔拭啃咬，手再一次复上刚才爆发的慾望，「看来哥也不是全然拒绝啊？这东西翘得老高呢！」释放过的肉柱没有因此疲软，在韩相爀暴力的亲吻以及胸前酥麻的感觉之下又一次精神抖擞，金元植张口的只剩下嗯嗯阿阿的呻吟声。 

「哈啊…小力点…啊！」金元植沉浸在情慾的波流中，理智被破碎得荡然无存，身体其实也渴望某个人的爱抚，尾声的尖叫是韩相爀停了逗弄柱身的手，他轻抚过下方的囊袋往禁地探入手指。 

「好痛…爀儿很痛…」金元植第一次被人开发这种地方，疼得眼泪都飙出来了，他剧烈的想要逃跑，只是韩相爀当然不会轻易让他得逞，沙发上不停的晃动，激烈到让沙发小台子上放置的相框掉到地上，这点声响引起韩相爀的注意，他看地上相框裡笑着灿烂的金元植跟李弘彬，那是他们一起出游的照片。 

韩相爀沉下脸，在体内肆虐的手指又多了一根，「爀儿不要…」后穴感受着韩相爀手指不断进出，初次经历的金元植只感觉到疼没有别的，韩相爀的脸还是有些阴沉，看到李弘彬那张脸就让他无法平静，「啊...啊嗯！」手指碰到一处软肉让金元植拱腰惊叫，韩相爀勾起嘴角，似乎找到好玩的地方。 

「哥在忍忍，我让你爽到上天。」韩相爀弯下腰在金元植耳边轻声开口，手指直往那处勐攻。 

「啊...啊…爀儿…那裡不行…」金元植第一次感觉到快感，眼泪不受控制的掉下，本来因为疼痛而稍微疲软的分身在韩相爀进攻之下重振雄风，从小洞不断溢出透明的液体，溷着汗水在金元植小腹勾勒出一幅淫靡的风景。 

「很爽吧？平时你不也这样对弘彬哥的吗？」韩相爀又加了一根指头，金元植后穴开始变得湿软，肠液随着手指进出模煳了腿跟，金元植的呻吟越来越淫荡，身体也是享受韩相爀给予的情慾，被绑住的双手想要爱抚自己的肉柱，才刚摸下湿黏的小腹就被韩相爀阻止。 

「不准，马上给你爽的。」韩相爀收回手指，下一秒握上自己的柱身往金元植体内插入，后庭瞬间被粗大火热的异物填满，跟手指不一样的宽度跟长度让金元植再一次难受的皱起眉毛。 

「好痛！」进入到手指无法触及的地方，金元植除了疼痛之外还感觉到一点酸麻感，溢出的话语成了带着呻吟的抽抽嗒嗒，韩相爀虽然心疼但想到金元植心裡住的不是他又狠心的开始抽动，「不要…哈啊...啊…」韩相爀每一次进出都准确打在刚才发现的软肉上，疼痛感成了要人命的爽快。 

「好爽…元植哥你的体内太舒服了…」金元植紧緻的肉穴完美包复着韩相爀，连柱身上的青筋也能感觉到肠壁的火热，他大开金元植细长的双腿，团内第二舞蹈命脉的柔软度不输车学沇，「一直都很喜欢哥的腿，又细又长…」沿着腿跟向下摸，韩相爀扶着金元植的小腿来到嘴前吻下，「只可惜这些弘彬哥早就看过了吧？」用眼尾瞄着被慾望征服的金元植，韩相爀用他的大掌扣住金元植有着六块腹肌的腰线，也不管身下人是否适应了自己的粗大，直接在裡头鲁莽冲撞，甚至在带出时还见了一些血丝。 

「爀儿…啊…啊…舒服…」金元植仰头开始享受没了疼痛的舒爽感，嘴角来不及嚥下的银丝更是煽情，「爀儿那裡…」 

「哥看起来挺爽的啊？你这样偷吃弘彬哥不生气吗？」韩相爀加快了速度，抓着腰肢的手也加重力道，在金元植细滑的肌肤上又留下一抹红痕，「你们在这工作室做了几次？弘彬哥在这沙发上高潮了几次？」韩相爀越说越不甘心，将那股不知是羡慕还是嫉妒的情绪全发洩在金元植身上，每一次都打在敏感点上的粗大让金元植再也承受不了过多的快感，一声高声轻喊，大量的白浊洒落在两人腹部之间。 

「哥爽到射了？你跟弘彬哥的都残留在这沙发上了，我也算是个好人了吧？」韩相爀稍稍停下腰部的律动，金元植还在高潮后的馀韵，但这平静的状态并没有持续太久，韩相爀将人转了一圈，金元植在不知不觉中成了趴姿，那臀噘得老高，腰部的刺青让韩相爀在上头吻了下，「这双象徵天使的翅膀也是你想着李弘彬刺上的吧？哥…先告诉你，我可还没爽到。」韩相爀末语刚落下，排山倒海而来的快感再一次席捲金元植的理智，刚刚释放过的肉柱又无耻的抬头，耳边是韩相爀不停诋毁李弘彬的黄爆词句。 

「弘、弘彬…关弘彬甚麽事？」在最后一思理智淹没之前金元植问出声，带着哭腔的语调让韩相爀有些疼惜，但事情至此他也不可能停下。 

「还装！你不是跟弘彬哥交往吗！平时老说着爀儿爱我的话语都只是玩笑吗！」韩相爀洩愤一般的在金元植后颈咬下，大力到溅出血珠，「把那句话当真的我是个傻子吗…」韩相爀说着竟然也在眼角聚集泪珠，单方面暴虐的情爱也稍缓，韩相爀一反一开始的粗暴的态度，他温柔的在金元植后背落下雨点般的细吻。 

「爀儿…」金元植心疼的抿起薄唇，后穴的胀痛感完全不敌韩相爀的一滴泪，金元植保持韩相爀在体内的姿势转身，碰到敏感处时也隐忍着喉间的声音，「我跟弘彬之间没什麽啊…平时的爀儿爱我也不是玩笑话。」金元植伸手抹掉韩相爀的眼泪，他最不忍心看到韩相爀伤心难过，每一次对着韩相爀说着爀儿爱我，其实是变相的说明，我爱爀儿。 

「你骗人！」韩相爀打掉金元植的手，失去成熟模样的韩相爀只剩下天生散发的稚气，「那天我都听到了，我因为行程晚回家的那天，在弘彬哥房门口听到他的呻吟声…那天晚上在宿舍的明明只有我们三个！」 

金元植傻愣着，大脑开始高速运转回想韩相爀说的到底是哪一天，突然开窍的金元植张大眼睛，他看着韩相爀哭成小孩样的脸笑出声音，「那天…你肯定是没开弘彬的门房吧…」金元植无奈的说着，韩相爀吸吸鼻子等金元植接下去的话语，「没开也好，省得你看到不该看的。」 

「别卖关子！」韩相爀气氛的将在金元植体内的肉根抽出再大力撞入，顶到点点金元植轻吟出声，红着脸继续说。 

「那天泽运哥音乐剧的排练早早结束了，他还来了我的工作室问小分队的曲子，跟小屁屁玩了一会就回宿舍了。」 

「但是我看见的明明是你的鞋子。」 

「嗯！没错，那隻仓鼠穿了他主人的鞋回家。」金元植耸了肩，当他要从工作室回去时，看见玄关剩下郑泽运的鞋只有满满的绝望，虽然郑泽运可以穿下自己的鞋，但自己可穿不下郑泽运小半号的鞋，最后在不可奈何之下只好硬着头皮穿回家。 

「真的？」韩相爀还有些不相信，但抽哒哒的脸蛋停止哭泣，金元植宠溺的揉揉韩相爀的髮丝，从地上捡起被韩相爀遗落的手机，滑开屏幕点开手机内存的影片，那是金元植没能上传到IG的影片，而影片日期正是韩相爀晚回家的那天。 

「所以别在说我喜欢弘彬了，仓鼠会生气的。」金元植将被绑住的手勾在韩相爀后颈将人强制压下，他紧抱韩相爀的身体，不管他们身上是否因为稍早释放的液体而粘腻，金元植用他特有的低沉声线在韩相爀耳边开口，「我喜欢的只有爀儿啊…」 

韩相爀张大眼睛，不可思议的看着金元植，本以为是单箭头的恋爱竟然是隐藏的双箭头，金元植对上韩相爀那大张的眼睛瞬间感到害羞，鬆口禁锢韩相爀后颈的手，转而摀着自己的脸。 

「元植哥…」韩相爀感动的不能话语，他激动的弯下腰撬开金元植的薄唇，相互勾着唇舌回应金元植的真心，「我好高兴…真的！」指尖眷念的在金元植颊上抚摸，韩相爀在开心之馀又感到抱歉，他退出金元植体内，肠液溷着血水从来不及闭合的后穴流出，这让韩相爀又是愧疚万分。 

「对不起哥…我太过分了。」韩相爀像隻做错事的大狗狗，低着头频频认错，但金元植不以为意，他按上韩相爀还精神抖擞大小兄弟，靠近两人之间的距离。 

「无所谓，因为我爱你所以接受。」轻轻在韩相爀唇上一啄，金元植红着脸将目光撇向别处，「你还没释放的…还继续吗？」害羞的问出口，金元植还没等到韩相爀肯定的回答，人又再一次躺上沙发。 

「当然，看到哥这样简直不能把持住自己。」手指在腰间摩挲，相同心意的两人简简单单就能勾起对方的慾望，金元植侨了姿势让自己可以用最有感的姿势感觉到韩相爀，他也没要求韩相爀解开手腕的领带，勾住他的后颈暧昧看向那双眼睛。 

「这次拜託你轻点了。」准备好重新迎接韩相爀的火热，金元植大开双腿赤裸裸的挑逗，韩相爀看了还泛着水光的小穴，正等着某人来滋润爱抚，韩相爀将自己未喷发的慾望底在穴口摩擦，细长的眸子没有错过金元植瞬间的不耐。 

「当然，肯定让你爽得唉唉叫。」


End file.
